


Jealous Much?

by Singstar234



Series: The Countdown [10]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Astrid Hofferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singstar234/pseuds/Singstar234
Summary: The Bog-Burglar's have come the same day Hiccup and Astrid are suppose to meet. What happens when Astrid catches someone with Hiccup?
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: The Countdown [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Jealous Much?

"Hiccup, remember no disappearing of today." Stoick said as he ate some more of his food. Hiccup froze in his tracks as he went to walk out the door with Toothless behind him.

"And why is that, dad?" Hiccup asked as he turned around.

"The chief of the Bog-Burglar and his daughter are coming today." Stoick reminded his son. Hiccup's mouth made a 'o' shape as he slapped his hand on his head.

"Oh, right. I promised Astrid I'd meet up with her today." Hiccup told him.

"Well you shouldn't be needed for long. Just be sure to be there for the welcoming and then you can head of. Just be sure to stay on Berk, please." Stoick asked him. Hiccup nodded.

"You got it. I'll see you at the docks." Hiccup said before exiting the house. Hiccup then slid onto Toothless' back before taking to the air.

He remembered his father talking about how the chief of the Bog-Burglar came a few years ago after he was born. Apparently they've decided to come again after hearing about them making peace with the dragons. Though he doesn't remember the chief having a daughter. Maybe he just wasn't paying attention to his dad at that point of the convocation.

Astrid was waiting for him like he expected at the Dragon Academy, the other riders there as well with their dragons. As Toothless landed Astrid began to walk over to her betrothed. "Hey you." Astrid greeted with a smile. Hiccup smiled back as he climbed of his dragon.

"Hey you." He said back as he gave her a peck on the lips. "I've got a bit of bad news."

"Oh no, what did you do?" Astrid asked in a teasing tone. Hiccup laughed.

"Nothing its just that my dad wants me at the greeting of the Bog-Burglar, which is in a few minutes." Hiccup explained.

"But we've meant to be going out today." Astrid reminded him.

"I know, and we will. I promise, it just for a few minutes and then we can fly to any part of the island you want. We just can't leave, that's all." Hiccup told her. Astrid sighed.

"I guess this is what I get for being in love with the chief's son." Astrid said. Hiccup laughed a little before kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll meet you here in a hour?" Hiccup asked. Astrid nodded.

"Don't keep me waiting to long." Astrid said. Hiccup nodded.

"I'll be there and back, besides I'm sure you can hang out with the others for a while." Hiccup pointed out as he gestured the rest of the dragon riders. The twins were bunging their heads together while Snotlout was scolding at Hookfang and Fishlegs was rubbing Meatlugs belly.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass for today. Can I just meet you at the Cove?" Astrid asked.

"Where ever you wish, Milady." Hiccup said. Then the sound of a horn was heard. Hiccup sighed. "I've gotta go. I'll see you in a hour."

"Not a minute longer." Astrid said as she pointed to her betrothed. Hiccup smiled and nodded before climbing onto Toothless and flying of towards the docks.

**XXX**

Hiccup stood next to his father as a man, the same size as his father, stepped of the boat and onto Berk. He had a long brown beard and wore a cape similar to the one his father owned. "Stoick!" He yelled with open arms.

"Harold! Welcome back to Berk!" Stoick said as he shook the Bog-Burglar's chief hand.

"Its good to be back. After hearing you made piece with those dragons I just had to come and see it for myself. Besides I haven't seen you in about 16 years, thought its about time I came for a visit." Harold said as he looked round. "The docks still look the same, I don't see any drago- Thor's hammer!"

Harold then suddenly saw the Night Fury standing next to Hiccup. Hiccup looked at Harold with confusion and quickly looked at his dad. "Ur, everything okay, Harold?" Stoick asked.

"When you said you made peace I didn't think there would be a Night Fury on your island." Harold said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Meet Toothless, he is my son's dragon. You remember Hiccup?" Stoick said as he walked over to Hiccup and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course. You were just a small kid when I last saw you. You don't look as little anymore." Harold said before laughing. Hiccup gave him a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"Thank you, sir. I'd take that as a compliment." Hiccup said.

"Harold, where is Camicazi? I thought you were bringing her?" Stoick asked.

"Oh, she's still on the boat. Overslept and didn't even start getting dressed an till 10 minutes ago. Cami! Get you butt out here!" Harold yelled as he turned to the boat.

"Coming dad!" A female voice was heard. "Sorry, can't blame a girl for wanting to sleep."

Hiccup then got a better look of the chief's daughter. First thing he noticed was her wild blonde hair. He couldn't exactly tell if it was bed hair of if it was just her normal hair. She also had dark brown eyes and had hoop earrings in her ears. She wore a brown shirt and skirt with green leggings and a green sleeveless open shirt over the top.

As Hiccup looked over to the girl he watched as she stepped of the boat, her eyes looking at him. She stepped next to her father, and in front of Hiccup. "Hiya there. I'm Camicazi, but you can just call me Cami if its easier."

"Ur, hi Cami. Welcome to Berk." Hiccup greeted as he placed his hand out for a handshake. Cami accepted the handshake, not taking her eyes of Hiccup.

"Well Stoick, if you ask me I think I can use a drink. We could catch up." Harold said as he walked over to Stoick a bit more.

"Aye, you got it." Stoick agreed.

"But dad, I thought we were going to tour the island." Cami said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Oh, right. Stoick, think you son could give my daughter the tour?" Harold asked his old friend.

"Of course, Harold. I'm sure Hiccup would be fine with that." Stoick said. Hiccup quickly put his hand up.

"Ur dad? I'm meant to be meeting up with-" he began to say but Cami quickly put her arm over Hiccup's shoulder.

"Come on Hiccup, lets leave these guys to catching up." Cami said with a smile before dragging Hiccup of leaving Stoick with slapping his forehead.

"Sorry son, completely forgot."

**XXX**

At the village Astrid began to make her way down to the Cove to meet up with Hiccup when she suddenly heard voices behind her. Turning around she saw a girl with messy blond hair talking to-

Hiccup?!

Quickly taking cover behind a house, Stormfly right behind her, she watched as Hiccup talked to the girl with his normal hand gestures.

"And there is the Weaponry. We make the weapons at the Forge. Gobber our blacksmith runs it, along with the side job of fixing dragon teeth." Hiccup explained.

"You fix dragon teeth?" Cami said sounding a little surprised.

"We take care of dragons here all the time. From simply fixing their teeth to helping them with other injuries." Hiccup told her.

"And who is in charge of the dragons around here?" Cami asked.

"The Dragon Riders. I'm in charge but its a team effort, I can't do it without them. They're my friends." Hiccup said.

Astrid, who was still behind the house, looked at Hiccup with a bit of confusion. "What about you betrothed, dragon boy?" She whispered.

"And what do you do outside of rescuing dragons?" Cami asked as she placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup looked down at the hand, looking a little bit uncomfortable but didn't say anything.

Astrid however looked like she was ready to kill.

"W-well I sometimes help my father round the village, or I go out exploring. I also hangout with my friends and their dragons." Hiccup listed.

"Not a lot of time to find love, ay?" Cami said as she leaned a bit closer to Hiccup. Hiccup immediately took a step back, accidentally bumping into Toothless, who was sniffing the air.

"Well actually I'm-" Hiccup began to say but Cami cut him of.

"You know, the best way for tribes to form great alliances is with marriage." Cami told him. Astrid was barley holding herself back but she did because she trusted Hiccup. But if Cami kisses him she won't be the only one Astrid tries to kill.

"Actually Cami, there's is-" Hiccup tried to say but Cami cut him off again.

"Just think. The Berk and Bog-Burglar tribe as one. It would be unstoppable." Cami said as she got a bit closer. "Think of the enemies that could be defeated. The dragons that could be tamed-"

"I'm betrothed." Hiccup quickly said. Cami immediately took a step back, a surprised look on her face. "I am betrothed and very much in love with this girl. And you should be lucky that she didn't see what just happened because she-"

"Hiccup!" Hiccup immediately tensed as she looked over to see Astrid running over with Stormfly behind her. She hand her axe in her hand. Cami must of saw the axe cause when Hiccup looked at her she looked a little scared. "Been looking for you everywhere, you ready?"

"Astrid we-" Hiccup began to say but Cami quickly spoke.

"Astrid Hofferson? You're Hiccup's-"

"Betrothed, yes I am." Astrid said with a smile, well fake smile. Cami quickly began to walk back a little.

"You know Hiccup I think I'm going to see my father. Don't worry about the tour. Have a nice day." Cami quickly said before running of to find her father.

Astrid turned to Hiccup with her arms crossed and a eyebrow raised. Hiccup sighed and scratched his head. "You saw all that?"

"Including the part where she was trying to kiss you." Astrid said as she placed her hands on her hips. "What happened to it being just a few minutes?"

"Sorry, my dad must of forgotten or something. When I tried to remind him Camicazi began to pull me away for the tour." Hiccup explained. "I'm really sorry about that."

"Huh, well I guess I can forgive you." She said while rolling her eyes. Hiccup laughed.

"Thank Thor, I thought I would be in trouble." Hiccup teased.

"Oh, you were close dragon boy." Astrid told him as she placed a finger on his chest. "But I knew you could handle it."

Hiccup then smirked. "Oh really? Then why did you come rushing over?"

"I didn't come rushing over." Astrid quickly defended as she slowly began to turn red.

"Was someone getting jealous?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't get jealous." Astrid told him. Hiccup laughed.

"I've seen you jealous before, Astrid." He pointed out.

"You have not." Astrid defended again. Hiccup quickly kissed her cheek before taking her hand and walking her to the Cove. Astrid then turned to her dragon. "Stormfly, tell him."

Stormfly however let out a sort of laughing noise, along with Toothless. Astrid looked almost betrayed. Hiccup laughed. "See?"

"Oh shut up."


End file.
